Kenji Tomochika
Kenji Tomochika is a non-player character from Persona 3. Appearances *''Persona 3: Social Link *Persona 3: FES: Social Link *Persona 3 Manga: Minor Character *Persona 3 Portable: Social Link (Male protagonist only); Minor character (Female protagonist only) Design Kenji has short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wears the standard school uniform of Gekkoukan High, and on the Sundays or when spending his free time with the male Protagonist, he wears a yellow jacket with a white shirt underneath and a black v-shirt over the top, green camoflague pants and white shoes. Personality His personality is similar to Junpei's, but he is only interested in older women. He has a friendly, calm, and a little more mature attitude. Profile ''Persona 3 *'Age:': 16 *'Grade:' 11, Junior *'Zodiac: '''Sagittarius *'Blood Type: B *'''Arcana: Magician The first Social Link the player can make in the game who welcomes the Protagonist to the school. He is interested in older women and has a crush one of his teachers, Emiri Kanou. For the better part of conversations with Kenji, he will be lost in his own world, thinking that he has actually established a relationship with his teacher. He panics when this so-called "relationship" is exposed, and starts to worry when Ms. Kanou won't return his calls after rumors spread that she was being forcibly transferred to Kyushu. In actuality, Ms. Kanou was making the trip of her own free will, soon to be married to her actual fiancé. Realizing that his love was one-sided from the very beginning, Kenji cries in defeat, but somehow pulls it together because of the Protagonist's support. In one particular Special Event (Cultural Day Clean-Up) he and the Protagonist put on an impromptu Manzai comedy show for their peers, with him insisting on becoming the Boke ''(funny guy) and the Protagonist playing the ''Tsukkomi ''(straight man). He appears to be friends with Kazushi Miyamoto, whom he sometimes pokes fun of because of his being a total square and a sports freak. He also seems to get along with Junpei as well, and it's hinted that he may be somewhat attracted to Yukari despite preferring older women in general. ''Persona 3 Manga '' Kenji makes a brief appearance in Junpei's ghost stories series, ''Believe it or Don't. He was referred to as "K". Another cameo of Kenji occurs when he appears playing a cards game with Yukari, Junpei and Ryouji. They bet that whoever loses the match must strip naked for a magazine article in front of a train station in Kyoto. ''Persona 3 Portable'' If the player chooses to play as the Female Protagonist, Kenji's Social Link in the Male Protagonist route, Magician Arcana will be replaced by Junpei Iori. As Kenji is acquainted with Junpei Iori and Rio Iwasaki, he will still play a minor part in the Chariot and Magician Arcana Social Link events in the Female Protagonist's route. Gallery kenji.png|Concept artwork of Kenji Tomochika Persona 3 manga Kenji.jpg|Kenji in the manga adaption of Persona 3 Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 3: FES Characters Category:Persona 3 Portable Characters Category:Allies